


Out of This Reality

by RhinosaurusRex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinosaurusRex/pseuds/RhinosaurusRex
Summary: During a fight against the Galra a strange vortex opens up, sucking the blue lion into it. The red lion soon follows and the vortex vanishes, along with the two lions. What Lance and Allura find on the other side will shock them and the events that follow will lead Lance to confront the darkest parts of himself.





	Out of This Reality

"Allura! Hold up, I'm coming!" Lance shouted as he steered Red down towards the falling blue lion.

"Lance, it's dangerous!" Shiro shouted to the blue-clad paladin, watching his lion disappear into the light of the vortex. "Lance, Lance!"

"We can't reach them," Pidge informed, "the vortex is giving off too much electromagnetic disturbance."

"We have to go in after them!" Hunk shouted, "they could be in trouble."

"No, it's too risky," Shiro replied, "we just have to hope they make it out on their own."

"Allura! Can you hear me?" Lance asked. He waited for a few moments but didn't receive any response, whatever he had just entered seemed to be messing with the lion's systems. "Where could she be?" He increased Red's speed and dove further down, starting to see the outline of the blue lion in the distance. "There she is," he cheered, "come on Red, we need to get to her!" Lance activated the boosters on his lion and flew down to the blue lion, grabbing onto it to slow the ship's descent. "Ok, now that Allura's safe we can get...back?" Lance looked around to see the yellowish light that surrounded him slowly be replaced by mountains and a valley. Lance carefully placed the blue lion on the ground before exiting the red lion, checking to see if the air was safe to breathe before taking off his helmet. He walked over to the blue lion, seeing Allura walking out.

"Lance, thank you for rescuing me, but where have you taken us?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Lance replied, "the lights around us just stopped and we were here. Do you think the vortex was a wormhole of some sort?" Lance looked around at the mountain range behind them, they looked familiar, but he wasn't quite sure.

"If it is it isn't like any I've encountered before," Allura informed. "We should try to contact the team. Shiro, can you hear me?" there was a moment of silence, "Pidge?" once again a pause, "Hunk? Is anyone there? Coran? I'm not getting through to any of them." She turned to Lance, who was still distracted by the mountain range. "Lance, did you hear me?" she asked, slightly annoyed at her teammate.

"Princess, you said you've never encountered a vortex like that one before," Lance reminded, his face paling. "But I think we have, once." Allura's eyes widened at the realization.

"You don't really think so do you?" Allura asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure at first, but now I'm certain," Lance informed, pointing at the mountain range. "That's Sierra Maestra, but we aren't standing in the middle of Bayamo, so that only means one thing. We're on an alternate reality's version of Earth."

\---

"Lance has been down there too long," Pidge informed, "I'm going down to get him."

"Pidge, wait!" Shiro called out, but it was too late, the green lion was already diving towards the vortex. Before it could reach it, however, the vortex dispersed in a brilliant show of light.

"It's gone!" Hunk announced.

"Allura, Lance, can you hear me?" Shiro asked through the radio in his helmet, though there was nothing but silence in response. "Where did they go?"

\---

"This is bad, we're stuck here! How are we going to get back?" Lance asked, pacing back and forth anxiously. Allura was a few meters away, deep in thought. "We had Voltron last time, and a crystal, we don't have either at the moment. What if there isn't a way back? We'll be stuck here forever, the team will never be able to form Voltron again and Galra will win, they'll conquer the rest of the world and kill everyone we know!"

"Lance! You need to calm down," Allura told him, stopping him from continuing his pacing. "The only way of getting out of this mess is to think clearly."

"You're right, sorry," Lance apologised, taking a deep breath. "Why did we land on earth though? More so Cuba, there's no technology here that could get us to space let alone our own reality."

"Perhaps it's different in this reality," Allura suggested. "Earth might be more advanced here."

"Maybe," Lance agreed, "we should get to the lions and try to find some civilization." Lance walked back to the red lion before taking off into the sky, being followed closely by Allura in Blue. On Lance's lead, the two lions flew north, crossing Cuba and the ocean before coming in on America. It wasn't long before a particularly large city gained their attention. "Allura, can you see that?"

"Indeed," Allura answered, "it's amazing." The city in front of them was huge, much larger than any Lance knew of on earth. The buildings were all pristine with a blue glow to them. In the centre of the city was a large castle.

"We should land here," Lance suggested, "there might not be a place to land in the city and we could be perceived as a threat."

"You have a point," Allura agreed, docking her lion next to Lance's. Using their cycles they crossed the short distance to the entrance of the city, a magnificent arch in front of a courtesy tram. "Are all the cities on earth like this one?" Allura asked as they both entered the tram.

"No, in our reality earth is nothing like this," Lance explained as the tram carried the duo into the city. The tram stopped and they walked out, appearing in a shopping district. Lance was amazed, there were aliens of all different races walking around among the humans, even Alteans were walking around, he couldn't help but feel good for Allura.

"This is like a dream," Allura mentioned, "so many races living together, it's a Utopia."

"Yeah," Lance nodded, "and don't worry Princess, with Voltron we'll turn our reality into a Utopia as well." Allura smiled, when he wasn't trying to flirt with her Lance actually made for good company.

The two paladins walked out among the crowd, but stopped when everyone turned to look at them, gasping and backing away.

"What's the matter?" Allura asked, looking around at the terrified expressions of the people around.

"Officers! Officers!" an alien girl called out. People started to clear the way as two police officers, one Galra and another Human, ran at them.

"We need to get out of here!" Lance yelled, grabbing onto Allura and running into the crowd to escape, it wasn't hard to push through, the people avoided them like the plague; the hard part was trying to find somewhere to hide.

"Stop! Paladins of Voltron, you are under arrest for crimes against the universe!" The Human officer called out.

"What?" Allura yelled, "Voltron was built to protect the universe!"

"Now's not the time Allura," Lance replied, using his jetpack to propel them onto the roof. They ran along the roof for a while before jumping down into an empty alley. He scanned the area for a minute before noticing a dumpster. "Sorry about the Princess," Lance apologised before throwing her into the garbage, ignoring her protests. After Allura was hidden he created a hologram of them and set them off down the road, jumping into the dumpster to hide. After a minute of hiding, Lance determined that their followers were gone and so he jumped out of the garbage bin.

"What was that all about?" Allura asked, stepping out as well, she grabbed a banana peel that was on her shoulder before sniffing at it, gaging immediately after she did so.

"I'm not sure," Lance replied, taking off the plates of his armour to leave him in a much thinner blue paladin suit. He looked down and noticed an interesting newspaper headline. "But this might be able to tell us." He picked up the newspaper and showed it to Allura.

"What does it say?" the princess asked, "I can't read human."

"It says, Voltron on the run," Lance read out, to the shock of both paladins. "The tyrannical rulers known as Voltron has finally succumbed to the power of the Universal Alliance. The five paladins who pilot Voltron have gone into hiding, they are threats to the universal peace and should be apprehended on sight." Lance flipped over the page to see mug shots of him, Allura, Hunk, Pidge and Keith, only instead of looking human, the former red paladin looked Galra.

"I can't believe this," Allura informed, stepping back. "Voltron is evil in this reality." The idea had never even occurred to her that Voltron could have been made for evil, it wasn't an option she ever dared consider.

"That explains why we were chased earlier," Lance mentioned, "don't worry, Voltron may be evil here but in our reality, he will never fall into the hands of evil. We'll always be there to make sure of it." Allura nodded, taking a breath, Lance was right, there was no way she would allow their Voltron to be used for evil.

"We'll need disguises if we want to move around," Allura explained. She looked around before spotting a shop close by; the lights were off so she assumed it was closed. "There." She grabbed Lance by the hand and snuck over to it. They reached the side door and Lance used his Altean broadsword to break off the chain.

"If we want to pass as ordinary citizens we can't be the same species," Lance informed, "it will be too obvious if I'm human and you're Altean."

"How about I dress you up as an Altean and you dress me up as a human?" Allura suggested, receiving a grin from Lance.  
"Awesome," he cheered, "guess it's make-over time!"

\---

"Are there any signs of them?" the human officer asked the Galra one.

"No sir, it's like they've completely disappeared," the Galra replied.

"Well keep looking in the other sectors, we can't let them get away," the human officer ordered. He turned to the people walking around before seeing Lance and Allura. "Hey, you two!" The duo froze, they couldn't believe their disguises had been figured out already, they were about to make a run for it before realizing the officer wasn't running at them. "Have you seen the paladins of Voltron around?" Lance internally sighed, their disguises worked, but they still needed to play the part.

"Paladins of Voltron?" he asked, feigning fear.

"They're not really here are they?" Allura asked, playing along with the rouse.

"There's nothing to fear, we have it under control," the officer assured. "Please enjoy your day, you make a very lovely couple." He tipped his hat and walked off. Allura could practically feel the smugness coming off of Lance at the officer's compliment; well, at least she thought she could.

"Wow, you did an amazing job!" Lance complimented, admiring himself in the mirror. His hair was spray painted white and Altean markings were drawn under his eyes, which had contacts on them to look more Altean. He wore prosthetic ears and clothes that looked similar to what Allura wears, only for a male, blue and white royal gowns with a blue cape with gold trimming, he supposed all Alteans dressed like royalty if these were just in a regular store. "Maybe I should bleach my hair white permanently, I look good."

"Well I must admit, you did splendidly as well," Allura informed, looking at herself. Her hair was coloured light brown and done up in a style that covered her ears, she was wearing grey slim jeans and a crop top with contacts to make her eyes one colour and concealer to hide her marks. "It was really fun to make you look Altean, we should do each other's make up more often." She covered her mouth once she realised what she had said. "My apologies, I suppose it isn't usual for males to wear make-up very often."

"Yeah," Lance confirmed, rubbing the back of his neck, "but I guess, as long as it's with you, it wouldn't be bad every once in a while." Allura smiled before grabbing onto Lance's hand.

"We should look around. To keep our disguises I suggest we pose as a couple," Allura suggested.

"Oh, right," Lance agreed. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a moment before sliding over to Allura's side. "I mean, it won't be too hard to act out, you heard what that officer said, we make a very lovely couple." Allura rolled her eyes; she supposed she walked right into that one when she suggested they be a couple. "So where should we go first? The Castle?" Allura and Lance both looked up at the large castle in the centre of the city, it had a weird opaque white barrier surrounding it, as they watched it the barrier suddenly turned red before returning to white.

"Maybe, whoever lives there might be able to help us get home," Allura replied, "Though we're going to need to find a way around that barrier." Allura fell silent as she thought over several strategies, they could give themselves up and hopefully be taken to the castle, but that was quite risky, there could also be other, and if necessary, less savoury ways to enter the castle. As Allura pondered over their options Lance glanced around at the shops that lined the street they were on.

"You never did get to go to the space mall did you?" he asked, gaining a quizzical glance from Allura. "Maybe the castle has visiting hours, what do you say to having a look around the shops for a bit? Maybe we'll find some valuable information." Allura's face visibly lit up, true, they needed to find a way home but until they had a decent plan of getting into the castle there was no harm in having a look around the utopian reality they had landed in.

"I'd love to!" Allura replied, her smile almost larger than her face. The duo linked arms before walking into one of the nearer opened stores. After looking through several racks of clothes they each chose an outfit for the other to try on for fun. For Lance, Allura chose a punk outfit; he could barely stop laughing as he threw them on and started imitating Keith, much to Allura's amusement. When I came time for Lance to choose he grabbed a fancy winter outfit, complete with trench coat jacket and fluffy boa. Allura changed clothes before walking through the store as if she were a fashion model, with Lance pretending to be a photographer, acting as if he was taking photos as Allura stopped and posed. The two paladins chucked to each other as they exited the fourth store they had been to, sipping a smoothie each and testing out the new matching sunglasses they had bought. Allura had to admit, she was really enjoying herself here with Lance, seeing him as an Altean, she couldn't help but think that maybe if things were different, if Lance really was Altean or there wasn't a war to fight, she might have developed feelings for him.

"Oh, welcome, welcome!" a brightly dressed, slightly pudgy, human lady greeted as Lance and Allura entered the antique store, the colourful stones by the window had grabbed Allura's attention. "I've never seen the two of you before, are you new here?"

"Yes, we are," Lance replied, trying to make his voice sound more British, like Allura's did.

"Then I welcome you both!" the woman cheered, hugging the duo. "The people here call me Aunty Miranda, what might your names be?" the duo froze for a moment, they couldn't exactly use their real names, that would be too obvious.

"Well, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Lauren," Lance introduced, wrapping his hand around her shoulder.

"And this is Alarus, my sweetheart," Allura added, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You two are just too cute together," Aunty Miranda cooed, "Since you're new is there anything you'd like to know about the city?"

"Actually, we'd like to know how to be allowed into the castle," Lance asked.

"The castle?" Aunty Miranda asked, "why, everyone is allowed in, you just walk through the front doors."

"What about the barrier?" Allura asked.

"Oh dear, that's not a barrier," Aunty Miranda corrected, chuckling lightly, "it's a sensor, when someone walks through it changes colour based on their sexuality, red for those who like girls, blue for boys and so on. Oh, but when a couple who truly love each other walk through it displays a lovely heart pattern as well."  
"What? Who would design that?" Lance asked, almost disgusted at the idea, though Allura wasn't sure why.

"King Shiro designed it," Aunty Miranda explained. Lance and Allura shared a look, King Shiro? "He believes that no one should have to hide their sexuality from others and that all sexualities should be accepted."

"Thank you so much Aunty Miranda, that's exactly the information we were looking for," Allura explained.

"I'm glad to hear it, and I hope we get to see each other again soon," Aunty Miranda waved as the duo left the store.

"That makes things easy," Allura mentioned, "now all we have to do is go and ask Shiro if he can help us." Allura began to walk off before Lance grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Princess, we can't go through that sensor," Lance informed.

"Why not?" Allura asked, it was easy, of course, the heart pattern wouldn't appear for them but that hardly mattered, it didn't change anything.

"Because...I can't let you just expose something that should be private to you," Lance explained, much to Allura's confusion.

"But I'm perfectly fine with the world knowing I like males, that is usual for girls anyway," Allura explained.

"It's still not right," Lance replied. Allura looked at him for a moment before chuckling.

"If you're afraid it will show up red for me as well I assure you I have never loved another girl," Allura promised him. At that moment a beam of energy hit a nearby building, causing it to crumble, Lance grabbed Allura and dived into the alley to avoid the falling concrete. They both looked up as a black lion swooped down along with a yellow and green one.

"What's Voltron doing here?" Lance asked, looking up at the three lions in the sky, only there was something different about them, as if they weren't lions; they gave him the impression of canines instead of felines. The black canine dove through the sensor, being followed by the other two and docking on the castle.

"They're attacking the castle, we need to help!" Allura ran off but yet again was stopped by Lance.

"I can't," Lance reiterated. Allura turned around the face Lance, starting to get annoyed at the former blue paladin, though her anger left once she noticed the fear in his eyes.

"Wait, you're afraid it won't show red for you," Allura realised, "Lance, you're the last person who needs to worry about-"

"No," Lance cut Allura off. He took a deep breath before continuing, leaning against the wall behind him. "I know it won't be red...I'm gay."

Allura wasn't sure how to respond to that, he was joking, he had to be, but now wasn't the time for jokes and Lance knew that.

"You're...serious," she finally realised. "But all those times you flirted with me, and every other girl you meet."

"I do that so you all think I'm straight," Lance informed.

"Why?" Allura knew there was a king to save, but her friend was clearly very hurt emotionally and by Alfor she was going to be there to comfort him.

"It's...because of my dad," Lance explained. When I first fell in love it was with this boy in my grade 5 class, when I told my dad about it he yelled at me and beat me." Allura was horrified, how could anyone be that cruel to their own child? She could never so much as begin to imagine her father doing anything like that to her. Tears began to form in Lance's eyes as he was remembering the abuse that still haunted him. "He started calling me a freak, and promised to beat the fag out of me." Lance stopped talking, trying his best to fight back the tears that were leaking from his eyes. "That was the last time I ever saw that boy, I was moved to a different school and threatened with violence if I ever fell in love with another boy." Lance was visually shaking, he backed up against the wall and crouched down into a ball, letting out light sobs. Allura crouched down next to him and placed her hand and on his shoulder, not sure of what else to do in that situation, she could see his pain, practically feel it along with her new found hatred for Lance's father. "After that, I pretended to like girls, I would flirt with every girl I laid eyes on so that I would get known as a ladies man, I needed people to be certain I was straight, I couldn't handle being treated like an outcast, so I buried my true feelings." Lance broke down crying, unable to stop the floodgates. "But it was hard, seeing the disgusted faces of girls who assumed I only talked to them to flirt, when I just wanted to be their friend." Sadness welled inside Allura, he was talking about her, he may not consider her one of those girls but the truth is Allura did use to think everything Lance said to her was an attempt at flirting, every compliment, every suggestion, when in truth most of them probably weren't.

"Lance, what your father did to you was horrible," Allura comforted him, "but he isn't here, he can't hurt you for being gay and no one on the team would ever treat you different. Did you know that Coran is also gay?"

"Really?" Lance asked, looking up at Allura, his sobbing was reduced to sniffling as he wiped the tears from his eyes. The more he thought about it the more it did make sense, Coran was more flamboyant than Lance was, which was really saying something.

"Yes, you don't have to hide your true self from us, we love you for who you are, not who you like," Allura stood up, offering Lance a hand.

"Thanks," Lance smiled, sniffling a few more times as he grabbed Allura's hand and stood up. "I'm glad to have you as my friend Allura." The Princess smiled before turning to the castle.

"Well, come on!" Lance announced, returning to his usual chipper self. "We should get to that castle." He pulled off his fake ears, as well as his Altean costume to reveal his suit underneath. Grabbing onto Allura he used his jetpack to shot up into the sky and towards the castle. They shot past the sensor as the whole barrier lit up in an extra vibrant blue.

\---

"You aren't going to get away with this," Shiro informed as Galra Keith had the point of his sword to the king's throat. "The alliance is already on their way to help."

"By then it will be too late," Keith replied, "their king will be dead and we will be long gone. And once the king falls the whole Universal Peace will crumble thereafter."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Allura shouted as a blue energy whip shot out and knocked the sword out of Keith's hand. The Galra stumbled back as Lance jumped down between him and Shiro, preparing his own sword. Shiro looked at the paladin before him, it was Lance, but in a blue outfit instead of a red one.

"Lance, what are you doing?" Keith asked, "get back to your wolf!"

"What do you mean?" evil Lance asked over the coms. "I'm exactly where you told me to be." Keith looked at his opponent, realizing that this wasn't his Lance, somehow he was a different person who looked like Lance. Allura dropped down next to Shiro, who recoiled away from the paladin.

"Please King Shiro, this may be hard to believe but we are not the Lance and Allura you know of. We come from a reality where Voltron was created to help bring Universal Peace," Allura explained.

"So that's it," evil Pidge replied, "you're the ones who came through the vortex we created." Evil Hunk and Pidge grabbed their bayards, but Hunk's was taken out of his hands by Allura's whip. She grabbed the bayard and a yellow energy whip formed. Keith quickly raised his sword to block Lance's oncoming attack.

"Sorry to have to do this Keith, I don't actually hate you as much as I say in my reality," Lance apologised, striking with his sword again.

"A shame you'll die before ever getting the chance to tell him that yourself," Keith replied, parrying the attack and striking at Lance. Hunk flew back into the wall with a loud thud as Pidge jumped to avoid the two energy whips that were swinging at her.

"I like having two bayards," Allura announced, swirling both of them around her a few times before trying to hit Pidge again, the girl was agile, Allura had to give her that, but she couldn't hold out forever and as long as Allura didn't give her any openings there would be no way Pidge could get a hit in. "I wonder if Shiro would allow me to use his in battle." Keith jumped back to avoid another of Lance's attacks; he was proving to be more difficult than Keith assumed, his Lance only ever fought with a gun, not a sword, so he had no way of predicting how this Lance fought with one. On the other hand, his opponent seemed to know all of Keith's moves, how fast he was and where he struck most often.

"Keith, a huge army is heading this way," evil Lance announced over the communicators. "I think we'll need Voltron." Keith cursed under his breath, they should have already been gone by now, the plan was perfect.

"Fall back! Get to your wolves!" Keith ordered. Allura turned to Keith as he shouted, giving Pidge enough time to shoot her grappling hook and knock the yellow bayard out of the princess' hand, allowing Hunk to grab it as they retreated.

"We can't let them form Voltron," Lance shouted, knowing very well how powerful Voltron truly was.

"We'll have to get back to our Lions," Allura agreed, "King Shiro, do you have anything fast we can use to get to them?"

"Of course I do," Shiro replied.

\---

"Use all available artillery to take down the Voltron wolves," Commander Thase ordered, standing at the controls of one of the many Galra battlecruisers.

"Deploying battle drones," one of the Galra announced moments before hundreds of drones filled the sky, all shooting at the wolves that were flying between them. The red wolf maneuvered between the drones with incredible speed, shooting them down with its blasters. Several came up behind it but were knocked away by the yellow wolf.

"Lance, watch it!" Hunk reprimanded. "We can't form Voltron if you go down."

"Relax Hunk," Lance assured him, "Crimson's strong enough to take a few hits."

"Everyone, get into formation!" Keith ordered. "We need to form Voltron!"

"Right!" Everyone agreed as the wolves gathered, before they could get close enough to form Voltron the red wolf was blasted away.

"Sorry, this is a no Voltron zone," good Lance informed, joining the fight alongside Allura.

"Commander, two unknown crafts resembling the red and blue wolves have appeared, what should we do?" a Galra asked Thase.

"I have received word from King Shiro, they are on our side," Thase explained.

"I'm low on power," evil Lance informed, "one more attack from the other me and Crimson will be out of commission."

"I told you to watch it Lance!" Hunk shouted.

"Enough!" Keith shouted, "if we can't form Voltron we don't stand a chance, we need to retreat."

"We're surrounded by the alliance," Pidge reminded, "there's no chance to escape."

"Pidge, this is all your fault!" evil Allura shouted. "If you hadn't opened that vortex these paladins wouldn't have come to help out."

"How was I supposed to know they would fight for the alliance?" Pidge shouted back. The good Allura noticed the green wolf not moving and struck it with an energy beam, freezing it over.

"Now Pidge is down," Hunk informed, "you're all completely useless."

"Focus on flying your own wolf!" Keith scolded. He formed his jaw blade and tore through one of the battlecruisers, watching it explode behind him. The yellow wolf fired energy beams at the red lion, but Lance easily managed to weave around the blasts.

"Get ready to fire the cannon," Thase ordered. The large ion cannon charged up and pointed at the yellow wolf while he was distracted by Lance.

"Stay still and go down!" Hunk shouted, now shooting with his wolf's tail as well.

"Fire!" Thase shouted. The cannon fired a large beam of energy that engulfed the yellow wolf. It fell out of the sky and knocked the red one out of commission as well.

"Hunk! You're a bloody idiot!" evil Allura shouted as she watched the two wolves fall. She quickly moved out of the way as a beam shot at her; she turned and came face to face with the good Allura.

"You aren't worthy to be the heart of Voltron," she accused before firing at her counterpart. Keith destroyed several smaller ships before avoiding Lance's blast. He formed his jaw blade and charged at the red lion. Before he could reach him, however, an energy blast scared him off.

"Fear not red paladin," Shay assured, appearing on Lance's screen, "we will provide you with cover fire." Keith turned in a circle and watched as the blue wolf crashed, before he knew it he was completely surrounded.

"Stand down!" Coran called out the Keith, "you can't win." Keith cursed before docking his wolf; they had lost.

\---

"And so we thank these two paladins, not only for helping us finally end this war, but also for showing us that in the right hands, Voltron can be used to bring peace!" Shiro announced as the crowd applauded Lance and Allura, who were now back in their complete battle armour. "Today is a day to celebrate, the war is finally won!"

"Looks like we did it," Lance informed, turning to Allura. "It may not be our reality but we helped bring universal peace."

"Indeed," Allura agreed, "and I have confidence our reality will also get to experience this peace."

"Hey, Allura," Lance said solemnly, "I'm glad that you know my secret but...I'm still not ready for the others to know."

"It's perfectly fine Lance," Allura assured. "Take as long as you need to open up to the others, but I hope I can still have you as my gay best friend." Lance smiled in response.

"Definitely, I can't wait for the nights we spend doing each other's makeup and gossiping about boys," Lance announced, leading to both of them laughing.

"Oh, I'm so proud of both of you!" Aunty Miranda cheered, running up and hugging the two paladins.

"Aunty Miranda!" Lance cheered.

"Heroes of the universe, I knew you two were special from the moment you walked into my store," she admitted.

"We should probably introduce ourselves properly, I am Princess Allura, paladin of the blue lion, and this is Lance, paladin of the Red lion. We are so sorry for the deception." Allura apologised.

"It was necessary dear," Aunty Miranda replied. "I'm glad to meet the real you."

"Paladins!" Shiro called. Lance and Allura turned to see Shiro wearing the black paladin suit. Behind him was Thase in the red paladin suit, Coran wearing the blue one, Shay in yellow and finally Ryner in the green suit. "I'd like to officially introduce you to the new Paladins of Voltron. And inform you that we're ready to get you back home."

"Before you leave I would like you to have these," Aunty Miranda informed, handing them a bracelet each. The bracelet Lance was given was probably meant for Allura, or more so Lauren. The string was a dark purple with white dots resembling stars, there was a red L hanging from it along with a small coin resembling earth. Allura received the one meant for Alarus; it was identical to Lance's with a blue A and coin of Altea instead of the L and earth.

"They're magnificent!" Allura informed, admiring the coin of Altea, it looked so wonderful.

"I hope you'll remember us in your reality," Aunty Miranda informed.

"We'll never forget," Lance promised.

\---

"I can't find them anywhere!" Pidge roared, slamming her fists down on the keyboard. "How did they just disappear?"

"Pidge, relax," Shiro calmed her. "You won't be able to think clearly if you're frustrated."

"We shouldn't be worried," Hunk informed, "Both Lance and Allura can take care of themselves, they'll be fine." As Hunk said it a vortex opened up in front of the castle and the two missing lions flew out.

"Lance! Allura!" Pidge cheered.

"Hey team, did you miss us?" Lance asked as the two paladins walked into the bridge. Lance stopped and looked at everyone's worried faces, one in particular.

"What are you doing here Keith?" Lance asked.

"When I was told you two went missing I came to help them search," the ebony-haired boy informed.

"You all had nothing to worry about," Allura assured them. "We were sent to another reality but were given help by that realities Voltron."

"I hope Lance wasn't giving you a tough time," Pidge eyed the boy suspiciously.

"Oh no, in fact, we've come to quite the agreeable understanding on that matter," Allura informed cryptically as she and Lance flashed large grins.


End file.
